


oblivious

by spilled_notes



Series: December of Drabbles [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: Robbie comes back to AAU for a check up, and can't understand why the blonde doctor he's never met seems to dislike him, or why Serena can't stop watching her.





	

The possibility that two women he sees together could actually be ‘together’ never crosses Robbie’s mind – certainly not where Serena is involved. So when he comes back for a check-up he senses that the unfamiliar blonde doctor examining the patient in the next bed instantly dislikes him, sees her tense when Serena comes onto the ward and spots him, but fails to understand why. He smiles but Serena’s eyes immediately dart to the blonde, the slight raise of one eyebrow making her turn her attention back to her patient.

Serena doesn’t come and talk to him but returns to her office, occasionally glancing out. Her eyes always seem to find the blonde, wherever she is, like Serena has an unerring sense of her presence.

 _Untrustworthy?_ he wonders. _New? Incompetent?_

‘She not very good?’ he asks Raf, head tilting towards the blonde.

‘Ms. Wolfe?’ Raf frowns. ‘Why would you think that?’

‘Serena keeps watching her.’

Raf glances at Serena, whose eyes are indeed on Bernie rather than her paperwork. Then he glances at Bernie, sees the tension in every muscle.

‘Ms. Wolfe is one of the best,’ he says, turning back to Robbie.

‘So why’s Serena so worried?’

‘I really couldn’t say,’ he lies.

*

In the end Serena can’t avoid talking to him. The blonde – Ms. Wolfe – asks her for a second opinion on the patient opposite him and he calls her name before she can walk away again.

‘Robbie.’ Her voice is tight, and her brief smile doesn’t reach her eyes.

Ms. Wolfe has turned too, and he doesn’t miss something flaring in her eyes. Can’t name it, though.

‘Everything alright, I trust?’

‘Yeah, Mr. di Lucca’s taking good care of me. How about you, and Jason?’

‘We’re very well, thank you Robbie. I’m sorry, would you excuse me? Lots to do.’

‘Of course.’

Serena looks at Ms. Wolfe again, smiles – properly this time, not like the smile she offered him – and touches her arm before she leaves. Robbie’s too busy watching Serena himself to notice that the blonde’s gaze is also fixed on her.

*

When he’s ready to leave Ms. Wolfe has joined her, is sat on Serena’s desk.

 _What’s wrong with chairs?_ he thinks. _There’s plenty of them in there._

Serena looks serious but there’s something relaxed about her as she listens to the blonde, like despite this discussion she’s happy.

He hopes this ‘someone else’ is good enough for her. Actually no, he doesn’t. Truthfully he hopes he messes this up and Serena comes back to him. But he pushes that cruel thought away, because he doesn’t really want Serena to be hurt.

He turns and walks away, just missing the fond smile the two women share, just missing Serena’s fingers brushing Bernie’s knee before she jumps up and heads onto the ward. Just missing Serena allowing herself the luxury of watching Bernie until she’s out of sight before returning her attention to her paperwork, her smile continuing to play across her lips and light her eyes.


End file.
